Joa
|-|Base= |-|God-Cooking= Summary Joa, the Dark Chef, is a legendary chef from long ago who would have become the world's first "Super Cook", but due to his rule-breaking and dark deeds, his chances at fame were forever lost and his name was intentionally suppressed and buried in the annals of history. He is the former personal Chef of Darnil Kahn, the king of Jidar, and is the leader of the secret organization known as NEO. He is the only man alive known to be able to completely remove the poison from a Poison Potato and is in possession of information related to many amazing ingredients including the phantasmal drink from Acacia's Full Course Menu, ATOM. Joie claims that the legendary "Chef Goddess" Froese is his "mother", but in truth, he is a mysterious Food Spirit who took over Froese's body sometime after her death. With Joie's appearance and the identity of NEO revealed, the Dark Chef serves as one of the main antagonists of the series during the second half of the Human World Act and serves as a major antagonist during the events of the Gourmet World Act. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Joa Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: Over 500 years old Classification: NEO, Chef Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Time Manipulation with Warp Kitchen (able to create a space where time flows extremely slowly), Biological Manipulation with Warp Kitchen (the space inside Warp Kitchen is full of voracious fungus that can decompose bodies in less than a second), Durability Negation with Warp Kitchen (the fungus inside Warp Kitchen cooks people from inside of their body) Regeneration via Food Luck (Low-Godly, was completely atomized by Minority World but regenerated instantly), Limited Flight, Supernatural Luck via Food luck (made Midora's Hungry Tongue miss at point blank range and prevented the vorarious fungus from attacking himself, also verified later on), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 6; Type 2 via Life Orbs), Air Manipulation, Sealing (can seal people in cans), Acid Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Information Manipulation via Tasting Scope, Mind Manipulation via Taste Change, Healing and Self-Sustenance (Type 1, Ate AIR that allows him to heal himself incredibly fast and spend a few days in a place where there is no oxygen), Non-Physical Interaction (Drank PAIR that allows him to interact with Food Spirts and see Back Channels), Extrasensory Perception (Drank ATOM that allows him to see invisible Gourmet Matter) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Was able to cut up Midora, has also eaten Acacia's full course, able to damage and defeat Starjun) Speed: Massively FTL via powerscaling (Also, he can slash 100,000,000 times in a decisecond) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class (Comparable to Starjun) Durability: Large Star level (Fought against Midora for an extended period of time) Stamina: Unknown Range: Interplanetary with Satan Hole Standard Equipment: Cinderella (Froese's Kitchen Knife), Life Orbs Intelligence: High, Knows where CENTER whereabouts is Weaknesses: His Food Luck is limited and gets depleted if it's overused, and he stops regenerating when food luck is depleted. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tasting Scope:' A type of vision that allows Joie to see and measure the strength of any creature by their “flavor” and “savoriness”''.'' He claims that “flavor” is determined by thought and that life energy is what determines a person’s “savoriness” *'Taste Change:' Using the Cinderella knife, Joie slashes his opponent, leaving a visible scar. This technique is referred to by its user as a form of cooking which allows him to change a person's thought and thus, their “flavor”''. It seems to brainwash and turn the target into a minion of Joie. Instead of a fresh wound appearing, the victims gain a scar that appears aged. The Nitro he demonstrated this on was instantly subjected, but it is unclear how much time is needed to take over a stronger person's will: for example, Teppei seemed to be normal after being rescued by Pukin, although this may have been an act *'10 Million Slice Fillet:' Joie swings Cinderella in a serpentine pattern which creates a slash made out of either pressurized air or Appetite Energy. When blocked by Setsuno's special defensive move, the attack dispersed into a powerful and gigantic blast made up of millions of smaller cuts capable of cleaving through buildings and even the sea with ease, traveling for various kilometers. Not even the aforementioned Gourmet Living Legend came out unscathed from this technique, reporting minor wounds all over her body. Joie initially believed that only Acacia's three disciples could defend against it, and expressed surprise when Setsuno blocked it *'Freshness UP Revitalizing Cut:' A dark technique in which Cinderella is thrust into the ground and creates a shockwave of slashes that spreads around its surroundings, healing and awakening any fallen creature in the vicinity much like a defibrillator. It also has the special property of enhancing the targets' physical abilities while making them minions of Joie as well *'God Cooking:' A Dark Technique that allows Joie to perform complex cooking and other powerful techniques regardless his condition, thanks to the power of his Gourmet Cells. It makes his facial appearance change substantially too, becoming more monstrous *'Sky Cut:' A horizontal swing of Cinderella that was powerful enough to obliterate a massive tsunami. It can also create a vacuum to suck up enemy attacks. Setsuno stated that this technique originally belonged to Froese *'Satan Mince:' A powerful cooking technique used by revealing Joie's Gourmet Cells. After changing into a demonic appearance, Joie is able to mince a powerful enemy attack with Cinderella. With it, he blocked Jiro's '''Guinness Punch', which the latter claimed that was powerful enough to rise all the way to outer space. *'Satan Hole:' Joie holds Cinderella to an opponent and twists the blade quickly, generating an enormous drill of air. *'Planet Rotary Cut:' Joie releases a paring slash that can peel an entire satellite. *'Satan Drip:' Joie spits his Appetite Demon's stomach acid at an opponent. *'Satan Bomb:' Joie creates a series of explosions through unknown means. These explosions are large enough to be seen from space. *'Warp Kitchen:' Joa forms glowing bubble orb between his hands and then spreads it to his sides, enveloping and enlarging a portion of space around him. Within this orb is a dimension in which time flows much more slowly than on the outside almost to the point of time being stopped in there. *'Luminescent Microbes:' Joa creates a small ball of glowing microbes, which then explodes in a burst of light, blinding an opponent and creating an opening for him to strike. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Toriko Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Chefs Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Air Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Acid Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Information Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 4